Surrender
by Ore Fubar
Summary: ketika Sakura mendobrak pintu dengan tangis dan panik yang kentara, Sasuke mengerti apa yang terjadi pada omega -immature nya. /ABO Dynamic / Sasunaru / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**( 3 Desember )**

Keriput-keriput tampan Itachi menegang ketika ia menanyakannya.

"kau belum memiliki _soulmate_?"

Gerakan jemari yang tadinya menari di atas gadget itu melambat, sebelum akhirnya terhenti di tengah udara. Sasuke menoleh, menatap, namun tidak menjawab. Seperti terbelah antara memilih jujur atau tetap diam saja, ia tidak pernah menemukan tataan kata yang tepat bila berterus terang.

". . . hn."

Hanya dua graf tanpa arti yang tertutur, jemarinya kembali menari namun lebih lincah dan kikuk. Ketika game yang ia mainkan menemui jalan buntu, Sasuke berdecih –

" ! "

Sebuah tangan menarik badannya agar terhempas, Sasuke mengerjap dan menatap langit-langit kamar sang kakak. Itachi keburu menutup pemandangan itu dengan wajahnya sendiri, ekspresi tenang ia gantungkan pada Sasuke yang super bingung dalam posisi ambigu –

"sebaiknya kau _**segera**_ memilikinya."

Uchiha Mikoto mengetuk pintu dengan halus, mengumandangkan nama anak-anaknya agar keluar untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Surrender ©** **Ore Fubar**

 _A/B/O Dynamic, Alternative Universe, Yaoi_

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki – _slight_ Uchiha Itachi

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** Yaoi content alert, kata diulang-ulang, typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **( 7 Juni )**

Langit terlalu cerah untuk menyambut kabar yang pahit.

Angin terlalu tenang untuk menyambit air mata yang terhimpit.

"aku tidak bisa mengalami heat. Aku omega _immature_."

Sasuke terdiam, syok, merasa dihantam. Pemuda alpha itu tidak mengerti kondisi, memaksakan telinganya untuk tuli dan menganggap bahwa perkataan itu desis aneh belaka. Ia berbaring pada hamparan rumput di bawahnya, menatap punggung pemuda pirang yang tertunduk dengan lutut ditekuk. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan, paru-paru menyempit dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Sasuke menarik napasnya panjang, berusaha mencari bau segar dari omega utuh di depannya.

 _Tidak ada bau, tidak ada tanda._

Naruto Uzumaki dinyatakan tidak bisa mengalami siklus heat sebagai seorang omega pada pemeriksaan siang ini.

"aku lebih senang menjadi beta."

Cacat. Tidak akan ada yang menerima, semua mata tidak memandang sempurna. Ia adalah sosok yang gagal, tidak diinginkan tidak pula diharapkan. Perasaan kalut menghujani, mendadak semua terasa gelap dan ia sendirian. Sudut relung hati telah terkikis oleh harapan yang sirna, ia akan cacat selama-lamanya –

"hn."

Respon jumawa yang super mengesalkan itu tidak akan pernah hilang, tetapi Naruto tidak melawan ketika tubuhnya ditarik lembut dan ia disambut pelukan hangat dari sang sahabat. Si pirang terdiam, tercekat, kemudian menangis. Sasuke Uchiha mencium rambutnya lembut, tangan terulur mengusap punggung kecil yang rapuh.

"tidak apa-apa." ujarnya menenangkan.

 _Benarkah begitu?_

.

.

.

.

 **( 4 Agustus )**

 _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._

Semuanya terasa menyiksa, ia benar-benar tertekan atas apa yang dialaminya. Pandangannya gelap dan berkabut, dalam imaji tertuang sosok omega Naruto yang terguncang atas aksi maju-mundurnya. Dalam versi nyata ia hanya mendecih, mempercepat ritme naik turun tangannya pada anggota tubuh tertentu, yang menengadah meminta stimulan lebih untuk melampiaskan gejolak masa pendewasaan sebagai seorang alpha.

 _ **Sasuke memejam. Sakit.**_

 _ **Sesak, ia butuh lebih.**_

 _ **Sepi, ia ingin lebih.**_

 _ **Kurang, ia berharap lebih.**_

 _ **Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.**_

" _aku lebih senang menjadi beta."_

Dalam frustasi di in rut nya yang kedua, Sasuke memikirkan keputusan gila. Itachi Uchiha memasuki ruangannya dalam atmosfir membara, berniat membantu adik kecilnya yang merana.

.

.

.

.

 **( 1 Desember )**

"apakah hubungan sebagai sesama alpha itu mungkin?"

Tsunade Senju menaikkan sebelah alis, sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja untuk memutar kursi kerja agar berhadapan dengan sang pemilik tanya. Terlihatlah Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam mimik datar seperti biasa, namun bahu tegang dan leher yang mengeras tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidaktenangan yang dialami salah satu muridnya itu.

"tentu saja."

Jawabannya singkat, tidak menjabarkan lebih jauh demi memancing tanya dan memastikan asumsi. Tsunade menebak-nebak dalam bolpoin yang dimainkannya, Sasuke pasti tengah dilanda kegundahan tentang memikirkan soulmate di usianya sekarang.

". . . tidak tertarik membahas omega immature?"

Bukan tidak mungkin ia mengetahui sedikit isi hati sang murid yang resah dalam duduknya. Sebagai bibi dari Uzumaki Naruto –maka ia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dengan sangat baik, yang sejauh ini mengklaim Naruto sebagai soulmate nya, meskipun tanpa bonding sebagai tanda sakralnya.

Tsunade mengerti itu keputusan yang sangat berat, dan Sasuke Uchiha goyah dalam pendiriannya.

" . . . . _mating_ sesama alpha? –u –untuk meredakan siklus in rut salah satunya . . "

Tsunade membelalakan mata. Sasuke Uchiha merona sebagai alpha.

.

 _Di luar, Uzumaki Naruto menahan tangis atas apa yang di dengarnya._

.

.

.

.

 **( 4 Desember )**

 **Apa-apaan kakaknya kemarin?!**

Sasuke menopang dagu pada wajah, bimbang. Selama 3 hari Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, entah berusaha menghindar atau terlalu jengkel menatap wajah datarnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan ia khawatir.

Namun serpihan ingatannya berganti, menuju pada kejadian kemarin dimana sang kakak menjebaknya di atas ranjang – _bau maskulin terasa menusuk, sangat_ –kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang sama sekali tidak bisa Sasuke pahami maksudnya.

" _sebaiknya kau segera memilikinya."_

Well, memang. Itachi mungkin membicarakan Naruto, yang sampai sekarang masih belum mengalami heat sebagai seorang omega. Sasuke beranggapan bahwa Itachi hanya khawatir pada adik kandungnya, _hanya itu_.

– _samar, ia ingat bahwa sang kakak pernah mencium tulang selangkanya ketika mereka menonton TV di rumah –_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan gaduh dan buru-buru, semua mata memandang kesana. Pun Sasuke yang namanya diteriaki penuh histeri, sesaat wajah datarnya membeku menatap Haruno Sakura yang terengah dengan air mata dan panik yang kentara.

"N –Naruto –"

Keributan terjadi diluar sana.

 _Ah, ini tanggal 4._

Malam ini in rut nya akan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 _Mating : aktivitas seksual yang tidak terlalu dalam, semua alpha-omega bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menjadi pasangan._

.

.

.

 **Mind to RnR for next chapter?**

.

 _Danke, Tchüss!_

 _Ore_


	2. Chapter 2

**( 4 Desember, pagi hari )**

Kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itachi yang menindihnya bukanlah suatu problema, atau hal serius yang perlu dipertanyakan. Maka Sasuke Uchiha pagi itu menyantap sarapannya seperti biasa, ditemani anggota Uchiha lainnya dalam senyap yang damai.

"ah, Sasuke-chan! Kissmark –"

Sasuke melonggarkan kerah seragam, memperbaiki dasi, kemudian tidak sengaja memamerkan ciuman yang berbekas di dekat pundak. Semua mendadak tegang –untuk Sasuke pribadi, sementara Fugaku cukup tersenyum sewajarnya –pula Itachi yang –

"aku yang menciumnya, bu."

Fugaku mengaduh kesakitan. Lidah tidak sengaja dikunyah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Surrender ©** **Ore Fubar**

 _A/B/O Dynamic, Alternative Universe, Yaoi_

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki – _slight_ Uchiha Itachi

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** Yaoi content alert, kata diulang-ulang, typo

.

.

.

.

.

 **( 4 Desember, siang )**

Bau alpha yang terangsang menyengat dimana-mana. Sasuke khawatir, ingin menangis, dan bernafsu untuk menonjok alpha-alpha sialan yang memenuhi koridor menuju ruang kesehatan. Tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sakura kian berkeringat, angin panas yang tercipta membuat rok gadis pink itu tersingkap –tapi Sasuke tidak tertarik ; Naruto sedang heat sekarang!

Diantara kepala-kepala para alpha yang berkerubung, emosi Sasuke kian diujung tanduk ketika menemukan surai merah mencolok ; sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu UKS, terlihat kesusahan mendorong alpha lainnya. Para guru yang kebingungan hanya menyisihkan diri di sudut terdekat, Sasuke berdecih –oh, astaga bau feromonnya sangat menggoda! –dan ia mendadak ereksi, memutuskan untuk melompat hebat di udara dan melampaui lautan alpha yang tergoda.

"MINGGIR KALIAN BRENGSEK! NARUTO ITU MILIKKU!"

Out of character satu hari saja tidak apa, Naruto jauh lebih penting dari itu semua. Dengan ganas Sasuke mengenyahkan lengan-lengan yang menghalaunya, pun Sabaku no Gaara yang kini menatap penuh tantangan kepadanya ; "oh, Uchiha? Sudah ereksi dari kejauhan? Dasar mesum."

Inginnya, Sasuke berteriak lagi, namun pride sedang menjadi taruhan utama. Ia berdehem arogan, "orang asing tidak diperkenankan ikut campur, Sabaku. Naruto itu milikku."

Sayangnya Gaara malah menyentil selangkangan Uchiha bungsu itu dengan ujung sepatu –"bukti, bahwa kau hanya ingin heat nya saja." ujarnya sangat pedas hingga Sasuke merasa panas. Cih, si Sabaku ini memang sudah lama mengincar Naruto. Sasuke sangat tahu itu –karena –siapa yang selama ini selalu bersama si pirang?

Dirinya! Uchiha Sasuke!

"Minggir kau sialan!"

Tinju dilayangkan, si merah tidak sempat menghindar. Sasuke menang satu langkah, mendobrak pintu UKS kemudian menutupnya cepat dan menguncinya tergesa. Sebentar ia menarik napas karena tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak, sebelum nona Tsunade berteriak kepadanya ;

"Sasuke! Cepat bawa Naruto pulang!"

 _[ Naruto, ada, terbaring, bernapas lambat, sayu, berkeringat, bau permen karet dan madu panas, minta dijilat ; ]_

Sasuke nyaris datang.

.

.

.

 **( 4 Agustus )**

Itachi menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tanggal 4 . . jadwal Sasuke in-rut. Sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus sebagai _alpha berpengalaman_ yang baik, ia **harus** bisa mengawasi dan menjaga adik tersayangnya itu yang baru-baru ini mendapatkan klasifikasi orietasi seksualnya; alpha –merupakan suatu kewajiban pula bagi Itachi untuk membimbing dan mengajari Sasuke tentang bagaimana cara mengatasi siklus in rut ketika dia belum mempunyai _soulmate,_ namun tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa siklus seksual Sasuke akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Pada pertengahan malam, Itachi menemukan hal-hal janggal ketika ia melewati kamar Sasuke; aroma seks, desah samar yang terputus-putus, dan udara panas yang menyelip diantara ventilasi kamar. Tanpa ragu Itachi membuka pintu kamar sang adik dan melangkah masuk, tanpa sadar dirinya telah tenggelam dalam atmosfir membara.

Sasuke ada, terduduk dan bersandar pada sisi ranjang, kedua kaki terbuka lebar dengan tangan kanan memompa benda diantara paha. Wajahnya gelisah, frustasi, bersemburat merah hebat dialiri keringat, dan Itachi berjalan mendekat dengan napas memberat.

Sasuke meremat lengannya erat, meminta _bantuan_ atas frustasi tidak bisa melampiaskan gairah. Mati-matian Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak segera memakan bibir merekah yang basah, ia menyudutkan Sasuke ke sisi ranjang dan menciumi tengkuk sang adik.

 _Sasuke adalah alpha, lantas mengapa Itachi tergugah?_

"N-naruto . . ."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti memompa, ditarik ke atas kepala dan digenggam erat oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Itachi berdesis, menjangkau titik krusial Sasuke seraya membubuhkan kissmark; Itachi berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila, tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya jika menemukan mereka malam ini.

"tenanglah, Sasuke. Aniki ada disini."

In-rut Sasuke adalah candu baru baginya; meskipun di udara nama Naruto membutakan rasa sayangnya.

.

.

.

 **( 4 Desember ; Sasuke's side )**

Sasuke berhasil melewati neraka alpha yang mengamuk di koridor sekolah setelah berlari mati-matian dengan kedua tangan yang menggendong tubuh lemas Naruto. Sabaku no Gaara masih mengikuti langkahnya ketika si bungsu Uchiha hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah; mobil jemputan keluarga Uzumaki sudah terparkir disana, dan Sasuke sangat emosi tentang mengapa si merah masih bersikukuh meskipun Naruto telah ada di tangannya.

"Sabaku, enyahlah! Naruto milikku."

Tubuh Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, dengan konsentrasi yang terbelah _[bau heat, ereksi, cemburu buta, marah]_ Sasuke menghadap Gaara dan mendorong pemuda merah itu menjauh, memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya atas apa yang dilakukan alpha yang satu itu.

Gaara yang sepertinya memiliki kendali diri lebih unggul darinya pun menjauh, meskipun bibirnya berdecih kesal dan keningnya berkerut frustasi. Sasuke menyusul memasuki mobil, mengangguk cepat pada supir keluarga Uzumaki sebagai perizinan menginjak pedal gas dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Sasuke tidak perduli apa-apa lagi ; in rut nya berdesakan dengan cepat, pemuda itu merengkuh Naruto yang mendesah-desah dalam pelukannya dalam. Sasuke mengendus leher sang kekasih dengan rakus; bau itu membuat kepalanya pusing, perutnya sakit menahan gejolak ejakulasi, dan Naruto menggeliat kepanasan diatas pahanya.

"angh –ngh, hah ah . ."

Naruto menengadahkan kepala ketika Sasuke menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman dan gigitan –bau maskulin yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat omega itu kian ditelan nafsu, jemari-jemarinya meremat dan menjambak surai Sasuke gemas. Desah Sasuke tidak kalah panas; ereksi mereka beradu dengan ganas, sebelum akhirnya tangan si Uchiha melesak masuk kedalam celana seragam Naruto dan memanjakan bagian sensitif sang kekasih yang terasa lembut dan lengket.

"ngh . .Sasuke. ."

 _Inikah rasanya in-rut dengan seorang omega?_

Dalam beberapa detik di momen panas itu, suara Itachi bergema di kepala Sasuke. Naruto kian menggeliat dan agresif menggesekkan belahan pantat pada ereksi di tengah paha, keduanya mengerang frustasi saking butanya sensasi –

"u-ukhm. Tuan Uchiha, tolong anda tahan sampai kita tiba di rumah."

 _Ah, ya. Masih ada supir keluarga Uzumaki diantara mereka, juga suara Itachi yang menggetarkan nafsunya._

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

 _Note : penanggalan pada tiap bagian cerita saling berhubungan satu sama lain._

.

.

.

.

 **RnR for next chapter?**

.

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
